


Stabilizer

by ShadowGlader7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence needs a hug for God's sake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugging, Hugs for Credence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, anxiety/panic attacks, give Credence a freaking hug 2k16, the poor baby jus needs some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGlader7/pseuds/ShadowGlader7
Summary: Some nights Credence just needs someone to stabilize him.(Look, I don't even know if Credence is still alive...this is probably entirely canon-divergent, but I really couldn't care less)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always greatly appreciated!

It happened some dark and somber nights...  
The unspeakably grim thoughts would creep into Credence's consciousness, haunting him like phantom shadows of his past. He was fully aware that anyone who'd ever hurt him was incapable of ever reaching him again, but that didn't stop the paranoia from slithering to the forefront of his mind. It would take hold of him sometimes, when all was quiet and he ought to be sleeping. Newt, of course, was always there (how could he not be, when they shared a bed?), and Credence was eternally grateful for his seemingly endless altruism. He would not, however, allow himself to (purposely) wake Newt up very often.

 _He's done enough for me already_ , thought Credence.

So it was with great reluctance that the boy slipped out of bed on this particularly nasty night, silently making his way over to the desk next to the bed. He collapsed into the chair and put his face in his hands, resting his elbows on the desk.

 _Here I go again_ , he thought miserably.

The shaking had already begun, starting in his legs and slowly moving up into his abdomen so that he felt as though he might explode. As much as he tried to keep out the aforementioned thoughts, it proved impossible. And so he was left at Newt's desk, rocking back and forth with desperation to keep his emotions in check. He moved his hands up into his hair, tugging at it almost violently. His breathing was becoming unsteady and tears were starting to leak from his tightly shut eyes. A sob escaped his lips, then another. He was losing to the roiling darkness inside him, succumbing to its power-

And then he felt two warm hands taking his own and gently disentangling them from his hair. He was looking into the infinitely kind eyes of Newt Scamander, eyes that positively glowed with tenderness whenever he looked at Credence. Now, the tenderness was paired with concern. Newt let go of Credence's hands and brought his own up to the other young man's face, never breaking eye contact.

"Credence, love, what's wrong?", he asked softly, voice full of worry.

Credence just shook his head, crying harder.

"That's alright, you don't have to say anything. Just come here..."

He pulled Credence into his arms while the boy continued to cry, his body wracking with sobs.

"That's it, let it all out, I'm here, I've got you", he whispered in Credence's ear, hoping to alleviate some of the emotional pain the poor boy was experiencing.

"You're safe with me, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again".

He put a hand in Credence's hair, gently pulling him closer still. Credence continued to sob into Newt's neck, but he was starting to calm down. He felt so secure, wrapped up in Newt's embrace, that he began to return to his senses. The hand that wasn't in Credence's hair was rubbing his back in soothing, circular motions. Newt kept whispering soft reassurances into his ear, telling him he's safe and loved.

Soon, Credence stopped crying.

"Hey, Credence?", Newt asked gently. "Would you like to get back into bed?"

Credence gave a small nod and allowed himself to be maneuvered back towards the bed. Newt then proceeded to lay down and hold his arms out for Credence, who gladly leaned into him, resting his head on Newt's chest.

Once they were all settled and wrapped in blankets, Newt asked, "Will you tell me what happened? You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

He stroked Credence's hair tenderly, and Credence explained about the horrible thoughts and the panic.

"I can usually get through nights like these just fine on my own. I'm sorry that I woke you up", he concluded quietly.

Newt's arms tightened around him.

"No, don't say that. Don't apologize. You've nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you through this every time. Please, just promise me that you'll tell me if you're hurting. Wake me up if I'm asleep. I don't ever want you to have to suffer alone- or suffer at all, obviously. Or be alone at all, for that matter. Ah, I'm rambling now, aren't I? Well, the point is- you know what I mean...", he trailed off, choosing to squeeze Credence tighter and resting his head on top of the other wizard's.

Credence gave a little giggle, turning his head to smile up at Newt.

"Thank you", he said softly. "For keeping me sane, and safe, and stable".

"I wouldn't have it any other way", chuckled Newt.

Credence fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face, knowing that he was safe in the arms of his stabilizer.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them for the first time just yesterday, and I have already become total Credence/Newt trash. Newt is such a freaking cinnamon roll, and poor baby Credence needs to be protected at all costs... Ah, I'm so glad that I'm not the only one who ships them- there are already fanfictions!  
> Come, friends, and join me in shipping hell


End file.
